Spyro Generations The Sequel
Since the beginning of Adventure Crossover History, Everybody's favorite seasponge, The Purple Dragon Legend and their friends' universe had united with all other worlds of the Nickelodeon universe and beyond, and they befriend not just heroes, but characters that should be villains but made a surprising change of heart, but at the same time, they must combat the dark forces of evil, save the worlds, and making you laugh out loud at the same time, but all that was about to change forever. Spyro is once again celebrating his birthday with the Shell Louge Squad and their friends and they think there wont be any interference from a time controlling villain right? Well Guess What? Think Again! Little did our misfit band of Heroes realise that a greater evil is about to change and alter Shell Louge Squad History. A long forgotten enemy of Amoral, an ancient time altering race called The Timoral Empire had amerged from the darkness led by a Darkspawn Lord from an alternate time, Lord Paradox. (An: Scroop, this guy will be based on Thor: The Dark World's main villain, Malekith the Accursed but diffrent). This Dark Spawn and his time altering empire have not only sworn to wipe out the Amoral themselfs and their grand design of things but to cover the United Universe in Darkness and alter it to a time when the Dark Spawn ruled the United Universe and beyond with an iron fist, heroes are hunted to near extinction and there will be no one to stand against them. He's not even good news to the villains of the United Universes cause he plans to enslave them just because he views them as useless failures. What is this mighty threat waiting for? A Powerful celestial event which takes place in the Skylanders Universe called the Gaia Eclipse which happens every 100000 years where all the good gods, the Amoral and even Grand Designer will be drained of their abilites until the eclipse reahes it's end. When Lord Paradox suceeds in turning all the good gods, the amoral and Grand Designer into stone with the aid of Kaos (Skylander's Billy voiced main villain) who actselly doesn't want to help him because he may want to congure the world he's in, but he only prefers to be reckinised as his own villain, not someone else's stooge, and is only involved through imtimidation from Paradox cause he's a complete jerkoff, he begins altering the day Spongebob founded the Louge which will cease to exist in nine day's time leaving Spyro to seek the aid of his classic self and team up with his Skylander's counterpart, but will the other skylanders and every hero and villain can muster answer the three Purple Dragons' call to arms against Paradox's tyanny before the Louge, Spongebob's life and Spyro's legacy comes to an end? Luckly, Paradox has a bad ego problem and is prone to be rediculiously over-comident and proud of himself, and when he makes the mistake of just assuming Spyro and the lougers will just bow to him like like weaklings, only crud is he in for a nasty surprise in the end, espeically when Kaos betrays him in the end in favor of just being tired of doing thinsg not even he would do even if it means it'll promise him unlimited power! Preview: *The Gods and The Amoral are at a great disadvantage. Though thanks to Grand Designer, the Timoral army was destroyed like they were nothing, and Kaos' betrayal robbed Paradox of his time abilites, but Paradox had powers beyond time malmitulation, as the Gaia Eclipse nears. Lord Paradox laughed maliously dispite having lost his army, and Kaos' betrayal left without time malmitulation and only one arm. *Paradox: "So I am an arm short! So Kaos betrayed me and ruined my time powers forever! So my army is forever destroyed! They're all but tiny blimishes. In the end, the Timoral surpassed all. The Gaia Eclipse nears! There's nothing not even the likes of the Grand Designer can stop!" *Suddenly, the Gaia eclipse, before it can actselly happen, suddenly altogather disappeared! *Paradox: "What!? No, NO! THE GAIA ESCLIPSE?! WHERE IS IT?!" *???: "We asked the Esclipse master to disban the esclipes forever." *Paradox turned around, to see the the still around shell lougers, The Skylanders group, and the 3 spyros. *Paradox: "WHAT?! BUT, I ERASED HISTORY?! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE NOTHING?!" *Icky: "Uh, Yeah stupid. You didn't do a very good job killing Saldoron. He faked you out!" *Saldoron appeared. *Saldoron: "Ain't I a stinker?" *Paradox: "My, plans.... My.... Ambition..... ROBBED FROM ME?! How could you fools do this to me?!" *Modern Spyro: "Sorry Paradox, we ain't a fan of monsters like you wanting to destroy our way of life for your own selfish ends." *Classic Spyro: "Yeah ugly, your so toast now?!" *Paradox: "I may not be able to congure the universe ever, and I may now be, alone.... But I can servise with a subititude victory.... THE HEADS OF THE ACURSED PURPLE DRAGONS WHO DESTROYED THE TIMORAL'S AMBITONS?!" *Paradox drags the Purple dragons to him, and he starts beating them around with his relentless magic! *By the time he's finished, he smirked as he was sure he won.... Then, something like this followed. *Paradox was bruzed in ego and body. *Paradox: "This is impossible! How, could I lose, to the likes of you?" *Skylander Spyro: "Maybe because you just stink, sucker!" *Paradox was on the verge of dying. *Paradox: "Is this how, I end? To lose to the forces of light and good I had intent to bring down for good, for turning the forces of darkness into weaklings? Perhaps..... The darkness and evil.... is destind..... to forever be...... the defeated..... And I.... was just.... Another, failure. All this time, I am but, a failure.... My ambition.... has untimely.... Ended." *Paradox closed his eyes. He is no more. His dead body then vanished for good, never to be seen or heard from again. *Modern Spyro, Skylander Spyro, and Classic sighed in relief. *Modern Spyro: I'm so glad it's all over. *Classic Spyro: Yeah. We'll never see the likes of him again. *Skylander Spyro: " Yeah, well, good riddence to evil rubbish! So, who's hungry? I'm buying!" *Then Master Eon appeared before the three. *Master Eon: Well Done, Spyros of the Past, Present and Future. Without your bravery, the strength and cunning of your friends and the final plot twist on Scroopfan's part, the United Universe would have been lost. Category:Tman92379 Category:Fanfiction Stories